To tell her or not to tell her?
by something-compelling
Summary: Barry ponders over his feelings for Caitlin Snow and makes a decision to tell her or not to tell her?
1. To tell her or not to tell her?

Unfortunately I do not the own The Flash. The rights belong to their rightful owners the makers and directors and producers. I am just a girl trying to use my imagination and putting them into words.

I hope you guys enjoy.

One Shot. SnowBarry.

To tell her or not to tell her.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in my CCPD lab thinking to myself is it too early to tell her? Does she feel the same about me? Is she over Ronnie? Will she accept someone as clumsy as me? All these questions crowded my brain as I tried to concentrate on the not so interesting case I was supposed to be working on. After hours of pondering over the pros and cons of telling Caitlin Snow how she actually made me feel, I came to the conclusion that I'm going to take a chance and pour out my heart to the women I love.

I will not let this one slip out of arms as I did with Iris. Iris was my childhood crush, I had been in love with her even before I knew what love meant but I was too late, she was already Eddies' but there was another difference between Iris and Caitlin. Iris did not make me feel how Caitlin did. Caitlin made me feel special, she cared about me genuinely. She told me to be careful before every single suicide mission I went to. Caitlin was the girl who accepted me for who I am, she knew me as Barry Allen, she knew the real man behind the mask.

I finale made my decision; it made me nervous because Caitlin was so guarded, she kept her feelings intact it was humanly impossible to read through her.

I rushed to the star labs to invite her to dinner. I had the entire day planned out. First we were going to go to an Italian restaurant, then I was going to take her to her favorite ice cream parlor and finally as we take our stroll across the park. I would look into her eyes and say those three magical words "I love you" and what happens next I leave it to her.

I reached the star labs all sweaty and almost out of breath. I entered and called out to Caitlin but the only people I saw were Cisco and Dr Wells. With a huge grin on my face I called out to Cisco, when he turned around I noticed the tension on his face. My grin faded away and I enquired about Caitlin. He looked at me and pointed to the direction she was in. I went inside the room where Caitlin was. It was quiet and she was checking the pulse of a man whose face was not in my view.

I called out to her, she turned out instantly I saw those beautiful eyes filled with tears but what confused me further was the huge smile on her face. I stood there just starring at her and took a step forward. She moved to the side and revealed the body on the stretcher and said 'It's Ronnie, he's alive' as soon as I heard those four words I took a step back realizing the women I loved can never be mine. Once again Barry Allen the fastest man alive was too late and in that moment I knew I will never be able to tell her how I feel about her.

* * *

This is actually my first ever fanfiction, like EVER. But feel free to criticize, I am still learning and would like to improve. I hope you enjoyed and I hope I write more. :)


	2. To tell him or not to tell him?

**Since it was my first ever fan fiction writing experience, I apologize for the mistakes in the earlier chapter. I think I was just over excited to post it or maybe I don't know English as well as I thought I did haha. **  
**And I just want to thank everyone who reviewed it and also thanks a lot for your compliments.**  
**And a very special thank you to DarkElements10, Nosside and Airsay for giving me tips on how to improve my writing. Really appreciate it.**  
**I wasn't really gonna continue it but this idea just hit me and I just had to write it down.**  
**Okay okay I'm done.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash. I wish I did and if I did Caitlin and Barry would be married by now.**  
**Okay now I'm seriously done. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

**Caitlins POV**

* * *

I stood their starring at Ronnie, his body felt cold and his pulse was slow but he was alive. That is what mattered that he was alive. I thought with a smile on my face "My fiancé, my future husband was still alive."My future husband" "Wait what?" suddenly my smile faded away. That phrase didn't sound right. The man whom I had desperately hoped to somehow return to me, the man whose death I grieved for over a year was right in front of me and there was still this emptiness in the pit of my stomach. But why? Why was I so confused? What was I even confused about?

I know a lot had changed in the past year. I had changed; the circumstances I was put into by , fighting this war against the meta-humans made me change. I had met new people, like Felicity, Iris, Oliver, Joe and... Barry. Barry the fastest man alive, he was an interesting character. I had a hell of a job being his personal physician, honestly speaking if it wasn't for me we don't know how long he would have survived. But my favorite thing about Barry was that he always carried a smile on his face considering the circumstancing he grew up in, he did his best to hide all his sorrows behind that smile and always tried to make the people around him laugh. I agree he had to work the hardest on me, but It was fun watching him try and the best part was he never failed he always ended up making me smile. He made me feel more alive. Just thinking about him makes me smile.

"No wait" I thought while shaking my head, "Why am I thinking about Barry while my fiancé is right in front of me. We are technically still engaged. Right?"

I just sat on the chair next to his stretcher leaning my head backwards and closing my eyes. "I should really figure this all out before Ronnie wakes up."

As soon as I closed my eyes I saw Barry and immediately opened them standing up looking around the room. "There was no Barry. What was happening? Why did I see Barry?" Then it hit me, my mom use to give me this advice whenever I was conflicted between two things. She would make me close my eyes and advise me to pick the first thing I see. Did I just use my mother's technique? But why would I see Barry? Before Ronnie's re-entry in my life, I never thought about Barry in this way, why now?

But just thinking about Barry made me smile. My eyes filled up with tears and trust me I'm not an easy person to cry but I didn't want to feel like this. Everything was so normal before the particle accelerator accident. I was so happy with Ronnie. What was happening?

Just then I heard someone entering the room and calling out to me. It was Barry, my heart started beating faster with just the sound of his voice. And then at that moment I realized I was actually in love with Barry, Ronnie's return just ignited those feelings which I subconsciously buried deep down inside. I turned around my eyes still filled with tears but with a smile on my face I moved to side to reveal the body on the stretcher and informed Barry "It's Ronnie, he's alive"

Now all I had to figure out was whether Barry felt the same way and if I should tell him?

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked it. Also it was kind of like a prequel to the previous chapter. **

**Please don't forget to leave some reviews, criticize it all you want. Writing has become one of my hobbies in the past few days and I would love to get better at it. :)**

**Also I don't know where I'm going with this, I don't really have any ideas yet. But if any of your brilliant minds come up with anything they are most welcomed. :)**


End file.
